Killzone: Legacy of the Bloodhound
by OXGP-X02 Garuda Gundam
Summary: See the Vetkan war through the eyes of Leiutenant Alex Walker, from the Battle of Sedah City until the invasion of Helga. Slightly AU and Rated T for Blood and swear words. Reviews would be very nice


Chapter 1: Honor and Duty

Leiutenant Alex Walker was getting tired of his charade as an ISA Royal Trooper. Just a few minutes ago, he escorted ISA General Dwight Stratson towards the Vetkan Royal Palace claiming that he had to Pay General Murphy a visit. But he knew better. Alex knew that Stratson was the one behind the assassinations occurring over the past few weeks. Being a member of the RRF 15th division or better known as the Bloodhounds, he infiltrated the Royal guard hoping to find some answers and expose Stratson for his treachery. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion outside.

"Looks like it's showtime." he said to himself before arming his crossbow and heading outside.

* * *

Outside...

Captain Jan Templar of the ISA's Rapid Response Force was getting exhausted with this. He armed his M-82G's Grenade launcher and aimed at the remaining sniper. Before he could fire it, Evelyn Batton contacted him.

"Templar, Luger managed to contact one RRF Operative in the region."

"Really? Where is he?"

"All she got was a transmission stating that he's infiltrated the Royal Guard for the past week"

"Is that all Evelyn?"

"Yeah, so be careful when fighting the Royal Guard."

"OK, Thanks Evelyn."

"Anytime, Templar."

With the transmission finished, he focused on the sniper and fired the grenade. The Grenade exploded in front of the Helghast Sniper, giving him no time to scream as he was vaporized. Templar was relieved but then, Stratson came out of the palace and fired off three rounds at him. Templar did a combat roll and took cover behind some sandbags.

"Kill this traitor." was all Stratson said before walking back inside.

Templar saw five Royal Troopers come outside and they took position.

"Fire at will!"

Within mere moments, The Sky was raining crossbow bolts and explosions littered the ground.

"Did we get him?"

"Jerry! Go down there and find out."

"Yes Sir."

But, before the smoke cleared bullets sprayed from the spot where Templar once stood, killing two of the five Royal Troopers. Alex took his chance and fired his crossbow at the nearest Royal Trooper.

"What the He..." was all the Trooper could say before the Bolt exploded, killing him. Alex then made his way towards Templar, Dumping his helmet in the process. Templar Recognized him immediately.

"Alex, long time no see."

"It's good to see you too Templar, though I wished it wasn't like this."

"OK, on to business, are you the agent Luger contacted?."

"Yeah, But we need to arrest Stratson, but from what I heard while infiltrating the Royal Guard, he managed to steal one of the ISA's newest weapons. All I know is that it's a prototype power suit."

With a nod, Templar tossed his grenade, killing several Helghast and while some of them survived, Alex made sure that his sharp aim and crossbow took them down for good. Several more Helghast Soldiers popped out of nowhere, signalling that this is going to be a long fight. Templar managed to reach a supply Depot and swap his M-82G for a VNS-10 Scylla and started Spraying the Helghast with showers of bullets. Alex on the other hand took out his trusty revolver and fires of a few rounds at any Commandos or Specialists that suddenly charge towards him and at the same time, mixes in an occasional crossbow bolt in the spray of bullets directed towards the Helghast Squad.

Most of Templar's shots got them in the Gut, but an occasional bullet would burst open their heads, sending Blood and guts flying all over the place. Alex's crossbows missed for the most part, until they explode killing any Helghast near enough and sending blood spraying everywhere. The Helghast were getting desperate in stopping those two. In just a few minutes, Alex and Templar's combined efforts killed off half their squad. But any contingency plan they make ends up failing anyway.

"Send for squadrons 5,19 and 45 on the double!" one Helghast scout screamed in his radio before one of Alex's crossbow bolts hit him in the head

"WHERE ARE THOSE SPECALISTS!" another soldier screamed before a hail of bullets smashed his bloody face open.

Alex was busy launching crossbows at the nearby explosive barrels hoping to kill all of them once the barrel explodes. The bolt flies through skimming past a Helghast Commando who looked back before facing Alex.

"Ha! You missed." He taunted.

"Who said I was aiming at you." Alex Replied.

The commando looked behind him again and froze in fear. The barrel was smoking.

"SHIT! Everybody, Scat.." Was all he could scream before the barrel exploded, killing him and every remaining Helghast nearby.

Meanwhile...

Stratson saw the entire gunfight outside from the moment Alex joined Templar until now. And he was pretty angry at what Alex did, yet he stood there calm and focused.

"That fool thought that he can outsmart me, pathetic weakling." he muttered

Stratson then turned his back on the window and walked towards the large ISA shipment crate. The crate opened and he went inside. Looking at the large terror hidden within the crate, Stratson had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Pretty soon, all of Vetka will bow down to the Helgan empire and once that is achieved. I will cleanse this planet of those fools who call themselves the ISA. They are soft and weak. They don't deserve to live at all."

With his little speech done, Stratson entered the advanced mecha suit and marched off to battle.

To be continued...

Until I get the new chapter out just R&R PLZ. Crazyshooter over and out


End file.
